Challenge 15: Toes
by TheArchAngel'sDemoness
Summary: In a wintery land full of snow, cuddling is necessary to stay warm. KuroxFai M for language.


_Challenge: # 15 Toes_

_(A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since I've posted one of these, but being a senior has it challenges (pun intended). It's Christmas break so I might post another one of these. ;]_

_This started out as an art challenge. This is number 15. Please read the others if you enjoy this. (These will not necessarily be in order or connected or even in the same universe/manga/anime/book/series.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa and am in no way gaining profit from the proceeding message. (Except in reviews of course ;])_

_P.S. If you do NOT like yaoi or shounen-ai, please turn back now, even though this one really isn't yaoi. It's more shounen-ai. All flames regarding homosexuality will be ignored by this bisexual libertarian. Please and thank you. XD]_

_Fai's POV_

We drifted through the Mokona-made tunnel through time and space, all wondering where we would end up next. What would the world be like? Snow, desert, rain, forest, deserted? None of us knew. I felt a flicker of fear. That moment of weakness made me reach over and grab Kurogane's fingers. He jerked his face over to look at me but didn't pull away. Nothing showed on his face except slight annoyance.

Suddenly, our hands were ripped apart. The next thing I knew, a dim light was filtering through my closed eyelids and I was half lying on Kurogane. And then I felt the chill. _Oh, no! Celes!_ My eyes flipped open without my consent. Dim light was reflecting off of snow drifts, but there were trees here. I sighed in relief. _Not Celes_.

I felt a rumble under me before Kuro-poo's voice grumbled in my ear, "Mage, get off me."

I pushed off the ground and rolled to my feet. I flashed my grin and offered a hand. "Come on, Kurgy. We can make snow angels!"

He slapped my hand away. "Where are the kids?" he asked as he stood.

I looked around. More trees, more snow drifts. "Can't be far. We can still understand each other."

He grunted and turned to head off in a random direction. I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He turned his head and glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "What?" he growled.

In answer, I brushed the clumped snow from our crash landing from his cape. "If it soaks through, you'll freeze."

He grunted again but held still.

I looked around after the last ice crystals fell to the ground. "Hey, look, smoke!"

He turned his dark head to follow my pointing hand. White tendrils of smoke shimmered in the pale grey sky off to the right. We couldn't see whatever was making it, but we headed toward it, deciding that whatever was creating it was warmer than just standing around in three feet of snow.

The snow squeaked under our boots, our feet sinking up to our knees. It wasn't long before we came upon a small home. It was covered in snow, but firelight lit the windows with a cheery glow. I stepped forward and knocked on the heavy wooden door. We saw a figure through the thick glass then the door opened. A small woman, elderly and kind-looking, squinted up at us. I gave my best smile. "Hello, ma'am. We hate to bother you, but have you per chance seen two children and a white rabbit?"

Kurogane grumbled something about a "stupid pork bun." I elbowed him but kept my smile firmly in place.

The woman broke into a smile. "Oh yes, come in. Dry off and get warm. They're by the fire. The poor girl must have gotten nipped a bit too hard by the cold. She fell asleep when they got settled." She moved away from the door as she talked. The air was warm and smelled of wood smoke. I found the fire and spotted our query. Syaoran sat in front of the fire, Sakura-chan's head in his lap. She was wrapped in furs. He looked up at us when the woman walked over to him. Relief flooded his features. "Fai-san, Kurogane-sama, I'm glad you're alright."

I went to him and sat by Sakura. "What happened?"

He looked back down at her heart-shaped face. "We landed in the snow. We saw the smoke. We came here. Sakura said she felt sleepy. She hasn't moved since."

I nodded and looked up at Kurogane. She was trying his hardest not to look concerned but failed miserably. He really was a big softy where these kids were concerned. "What do you think?" I asked.

He looked at me, then turned away to go speak with the old woman. I heard him growl in a polite manner to her for a few moments. Really, it wasn't his fault that he growled at everyone. It was the deepness of his voice that made it rumble like that. The old woman came back, Kurogane in tow, smiling. "It seems that you'll be staying the night. Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Thank you, ma'am. A bit of food would be appreciated. We are in your debt."

"Oh, don't be silly. I haven't had visitors in a few weeks. I like the company." She looked back at Kurogane. "Come with me." She led him into another room. He followed her, looking disgruntled about being ordered around. He came back moments later, arms full of furs and quilts. I stood and took them from him and began to make pallets on the floor. I made ours in the corner and mad one for Syaoran-kun next to Sakura.

The woman waddled back in with two loaves of bread and a block of cheese. We said our thanks and gratefully ate our way through it. She bid us goodnight and went to the room she'd led Kurogane into earlier.

Stomachs full and bodies thawed out for the most part, we settled in for the night. I stripped off my boots and coat, laying them near the heated halo around the fire, and to my surprise, so did Kuro-poo. I smiled as I turned away. I pulled down the quilt I had chosen for myself and crawled in, closing my eyes, feeling for the first time how tired I was. I felt more than heard Mr. Black lie down a mere foot away. I snuggled down into my blankets and fell asleep.

I awoke to something familiar but out of context, Kuro-pipi swearing. It was very close too. I opened my eyes, but I only saw darkness. I realized the blankets were over my head. I pulled them down to see what he was swearing about so profusely. The fire had died and dawn had yet to lighten the sky, so the room was very shadowed. His eyes were like coals in the darkness. He was frustrated. But with what? Then, I actually listened to the words between the curses.

"Damn skinny-assed Magician. Nod damn body fat. Cold fucking toes."

I grinned into the blankets, noticing that I'd tucked my feet with his. "Kuro-poo," I said quietly. "You could fix that."

I expected more swearing, but he stopped mid-rant. His eyes stared very hard at me in the darkness. It was almost unnerving. "Mage, if anyone else ever finds out about this except those brats, I'll kill you," he said quietly before a warm arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

_Well, what do you know? Cold body parts aren't such a bad thing after all,_ I thought before I wriggled closer, pressing my face to his burning flesh and fell back asleep.

_[Bitch: I like this one. As usual, Kuro-poo was difficult to keep in character, but I think I got him. :] Also, I hope that you enjoyed this particular jaunt. Leave me a review, please. I wish you all a Happy New Year. Stay safe and much love, B.]_


End file.
